goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Passaj
Passaj (コリドー Corridor) is a mountainous town seen in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn with two defining features: first is the Zol mine below it; second, the Alchemy Forge located within. It is located in the Ei-Jei region of Angara. Description Passaj is a small community located near the edge of the Khiren Mountains. The city itself is located atop a large mountain mine filled with the mineral known as Zol, which is both mined and forged by the residents. The city was founded in ancient times by a subset of the Exathi race, a non-Adept race of craftsmen. Over time, the Exathi of Passaj became known as skilled smiths. The residents of ancient Passaj held an alliance with the Neox, a tribe of the Jenei race, who were ancestors of modern-day Adepts. This alliance was so strong that the Neox chose Passaj as the location for a passageway to their home on Craggy Peak. However, this alliance was severed due to the disappearance of the Neox following the sealing of Alchemy. At the outset of Dark Dawn, Passaj is stagnant, due to their inability to use their Alchemy Forge, which had been built jointly by the Exathi and Neox. Passaj is governed by a group of Elders, with Bogho as their head. The Elders of the town know much lore, most of it relating to the town's rich heritage. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Around the beginning of Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, Matthew, Tyrell, Karis, and Rief head to Passaj, seeking a way over the Khiren Mountains after being trapped in Ei-Jei by the mysterious Blados. The group is led to a platform north of the city by Rief, who had traveled to Passaj with his sister Nowell and the scholar Kraden a while ago. The platform was once the location of an ancient passageway that led up and over the otherwise impassable Khiren Mountain Range. Traveling back to the town, the group heads to Passaj's Alchemy Forge, said to be the key to activating the passageway. Kraden had been unable to repair the Forge during his previous trip, due to a lack of proper Psynergy. When Matthew and the others arrive, they are able to restart the Forge thanks to Tyrell being a Mars Adept. The activation of the Forge is noticed by Bogho, the town's Elder, who reveals the town's past to the Adepts. Unfortunately, however, restarting the Alchemy Forge was insufficient, as the Sol Mask is required to control the Forge. According to Bogho, this mask is held in a labyrinth below Kaocho, a warlike kingdom that had attempted to conquer Passaj in the past. Matthew and the others agree to retrieve the mask, after learning that the Forge will also help revitalize the Ei-Jei region in addition to activating the passageway. After several adventures, Matthew's party manages to retrieve the mask. The Alchemy Forge's revival causes giant walls to rise around the city, transforming it into an impenetrable fortress, thus ensuring that the town will be safe from future attacks. In addition, it combines with the corresponding Alchemy Well in the city of Ayuthay to provide water to the entire Ei-Jei region. Though most of the remaining citizens had considered leaving, the Alchemy Forge's revival brings new inspiration to the town. However, to use the Forge as a mode of transport, the Adepts soon realize that they need to set the Forge in reverse. After speaking with Bogho, they learn that such a feat is only possible by using the Ice Queen Stone, which had been stolen from Passaj several years before. Matthew's group eventually finds the Ice Queen Stone in Harapa and return to Passaj. Activating the passageway, they leave Passaj to travel to Craggy Peak. When the Grave Eclipse strikes most of Angara, Passaj is one of the only areas under the Eclipse's shadow to remain relatively safe. A couple townspeople are killed after attempting to leave the city, but the rest remain unharmed inside the Alchemy Forge-powered walls. Politics Passaj is an ancient city, apparently ruled by a council of Elders. Currently, Bogho serves as head Elder. They have long shared a close alliance with Ayuthay, partly out of their shared heritage as descendants of the Exathi. In ancient times, they also were close allies to the Jenei, impressing the Jenei with their craftsmanship. In recent times, Passaj is considered an enemy of Kaocho. Kaocho attempted to invade Passaj, numerous times, but was always unsuccessful. Encyclopedia Entry "The Exathi descendants in this town mine the floating ore, zol. Passaj is said to have gotten its name because it is, or was, a mountain passage of some sort." Description Vendors The village's inn service is 40 coins per room. Category:Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Category:Places Collectibles Items * 55 Coins: Found in the southern jar * Herb: Found in the barrel inside the hallway in 1F * Antidote: Found in the right most pot inside the house left of the inn * Power Bread: Found in a barrel in the upper left house in 1F * Nut: Found in the left barrel near the entrance of the inn * 10 Coins: Found in middle left jar inside the inn * Quality Zol: Found in the room behind the temple. Move the block right, down, right, up. * Sun Saga 3: Found in the bookshelves in the north-western corner house. * Bramble Seed: Found in the box outside the lower right corner * Smoke Bomb: Found in the upper pot inside the armor shop * Prophet's Hat: Found in the treasure chest after activating the Alchemy Forge * Hard Nut: Found in the treasure chest after activating the Alchemy Forge * Vial: Found in a jar near the treasure chest after activating the Alchemy Forge * Zol Ring: Getting it from the man in the armor shop after activating the Alchemy Forge and fixing the shop. Djinn Ivy: Behind a block of Zol. After the Eclipse, go in the house in the back and get the rag and give it to the girl on the bed in the Inn and go back and talk to the man on the left. Bring him to the room before the elevator. Category:Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Category:Places Category:Places in Angara Category:Towns and Settlements